Nado Saranghae
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: Perjuangan Chanyeol untuk meluluhkan hati Baekhyun. Akankah Baekhyun mau menerima cinta dari Chanyeol?


Tittle : Nado Saranghae

Author : Miss Wuhan

Pair : Baekyeol / Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol

Genre : nggak tau #plakk reader tentuin aja sendiri ne ^^

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot

Annyeong kali ini Miss Wuhan baca ff oneshot dengan main castnya Baekyeol. Ini ff oneshoot pertamaku dan author harap para readers suka dengan ffku kali ini. Mian ff still loving you di pending sebentar #plakk ^^

RCL juseyyo

Summary : _Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku meski kau tak cinta kepadaku (_ini lirik lagunya Dewa 19 tapi author lupa judulnya #plakplakplakkk_)_

_Happy Reading_

Seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata – rata tengah sibuk membidik kamera pada salah satu objek yang berada di dekatnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu tapi pria itu masih setia membidik objek itu dengan kamera kesayangannya. Jika kalian berfikir namja jangkung itu memfoto pemandangan yang sangat indah maka kalian salah besar. Namja yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu sedari tadi membidik seorang namja imut yang tengah asyik bermain – main dengan anak kecil di taman kota. Tak pernah sedetikpun mata tajam Chanyeol berpaling dari namja imut itu. Dan inilah kebiasaan baru dari seorang Park Chanyeol, dia akan menghabiskan waktunya selama berjam – jam hanya untuk membidik namja imut itu dengan kameranya. Pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu dengan namja imut itu dua minggu yang lalu, saat dia tak sengaja memfoto namja itu. Sejak saat itulah Chanyeol menjadi stalker dari namja imut tersebut. Parahnya selama 2 minggu itu dia hanya menjadi seorang stalker yang selalu mengikuti kemana saja namja itu pergi. Chanyeol sudah mengetahui dimana rumah namja itu bahkan tempat nongkrong namja imut itu namun satu hal yang paling penting dan Chanyeol belum mengetahuinya. Dia belum mengetahui siapa nama namja imut itu yang selama 2 minggu sudah mampu memenuhi pikirannya.

Chanyeol POV

Sudah selama 2 minggu ini aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mengikuti namja imut itu. Ya memang ku akui kalau aku seorang namja pengecut yang hanya mampu menguntitnya. Namun kali ini aku memutuskan untuk berkenalan dengannya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang berada di taman kota menunggu kedatangan dari namja imut itu. Mengapa dia belum datang? Padahal biasanya jam segini dia akan datang bersama adik perempuannya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mengelilingi taman ini untuk mencarinya.

BRUKK

" Mian tuan aku benar – benar tidak sengaja."

Aishh sial sekali belum juga aku bertemu dengan namja imut itu penampilanku sudah berantakan karena ada orang yang menubrukku dan tidak sengaja jus jeruk yang dibawanya mengotori pakaianku. Saat aku hendak memarahi orang yang menabrakku tersebut jantungku berdetak tidak terkendali mendapati siapa sebenarnya orang yang menabrakku. Dia adalah namja yang selama ini kutunggu – tunggu kedatangannya.

" gwenchana tuan? Apakah ada yang terluka saat aku tadi menubruk anda? Jeongmal mianhae tuan saya benar – benar tidak sengaja."

" ahh ne gwenchana. Tidak perlu terlalu menkhawatirkanku, aku baik – baik saja." Ucapku

" jeongmal? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucapnya disertai senyum yang terukir sempurna di wajah manisnya. DEG lagi – lagi jantungku berdetak tidak terkendali saat melihat senyum tulusnya. Aku terkejut saat mendengar dia memekik sambil menunjuk bajuku yang kotor karena tumpahan dari jus jeruknya. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku saat dia mengucapkan beribu kata maaf dan langsung menyeretku ke toilet untuk membersihkan kemejaku. Mataku terus terpaku kepada namja itu dan tidak satu detikpun aku berpaling darinya. Bahkan aku sampai tidak berkedip saat melihatnya, aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan langka ini hanya untuk berkedip. Satu hal yang aku sadari bahwa namja ini sangat baik hati. Aku tersenyum sepertinya aku tidak salah mencaintai namja imut ini.

" ini tuan baju anda sekali lagi saya minta maaf tuan. Saya benar – benar tidak sengaja." Ucapnya. Lagi – lagi aku menahan senyum melihat tingkah lakunya yang selalu meminta maaf.

" gwenchana jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kalau boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

" baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun tuan"

" baekhyun, nama yang sangat indah. Dan jangan memanggilku tuan. Kurasa kita seumuran. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

" baik chanyeol ssi aku harus pulang dulu hari sudah beranjak malam. Anneyong.

Jadi namanya Byun Baekhyun. Astaga bahkan aku hanya menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal. Baekhyun sepertinya aku sadah jatuh dalam jurang pesonamu (?)

Nado Saranghae –

Baekhyun POV

Kelas XII A

Suasana di kelas yang tadinya sangat heboh berubah menjadi sunyi senyap karena Lee songsaenim telah memasuki kelas. Lee songsaenim terkenal sebagai salah satu guru killer di sekolah ini, maka dari itu tidak ada yang berani bersuara jika Lee songsaenim memulai pelajarannya.

" hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Ucap lee songsaenim.

" annyeonghasseyo. Namaku Park Chanyeol kalian bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Semoga kalian semua dapat menerima kehadiranku sebagai teman baru kalian. Mohon bantuannya."

MWO? Chanyeol? Mataku membulat sempurna saat menyadari siapa murid baru tersebut. Bukankah dia namja yang kemarin aku tabrak. Aigoo kenapa dia bisa sekolah disini? Dunia memang benar – benar sempit.

" baiklah kau sekarang bisa duduk di sebelah Byun Baekhyun."

Kulihat dia juga berekspresi terkejut saat Lee saem menyebut namaku. Setelah dia mengucapkan terima kasih dia menuju ke tempat dudukku dan meletakkan tas kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

" tak kusangka kita bisa satu sekolah, bahkan kita satu bangku sekarang." Ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya. Aku merasa agak heran dengan sikapnya. Kenapa dia terlihat bahagia sekali bisa satu sekolah denganku dan duduk sebangku denganku? Kemarin juga dia tidak berhenti tersenyum saat bersamaku? Entahlah itu bukan urusanku.

SKIP

Sudah hampir 2 bulan ini chanyeol menjadi teman sebangkuku. Dia memiliki sifat yang easy going sehingga dia memiliki dapat dengan mudah memiliki banyak teman. Kami berdua cepat akrab karena pada dasarnya kami memiliki banyak sekali persamaan. Tapi ada salah satu sifatnya yang membuatku jengah. Dia hobi sekali mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. KEMANAPUN. Bahkan ketika aku pergi ke toilet saja dia ikut menungguku di luar toilet sampai aku selesai. Jika waktunya pulang sekolahpun dia selalu mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Dan dia baru akan pulang ke rumahnya setelah kurang lebih 30 menit berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Ketika aku menanyakan kenapa dia tidak pergi pulang setelah mengantarku dan jawabannya sukses membuatku cengo setengah mati.

" _aku ingin memastikan kau baik – baik saja baekkie. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu ketika aku tidak ada. Maka dari itu aku menunggu di rumahmu selama setengah jam supaya kau benar – benar aman. Dan yang kau tidak tau hampir setiap malam aku akan mengawasi di depan rumahmu menunggu kau tertidur pulas baru aku kembali ke rumahku dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku terlalu menghawatirkanmu baekkie"_

Chanyeol benar – benar gila. Aku jadi merasa jika Chanyeol ini persis seperti seorang stalker. Seperti saat ini, dia lagi – lagi mengikutiku sehingga aku tidak memiliki privasi lagi. Oke kali ini kesabaranku sudah habis.

" berhenti mengikutiku terus Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak bosan selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi?"

" aku tidak pernah akan bosan jika terus ada disampingmu baekkie karena aku sangat menyukaimu ah anni lebih tepatnya aku sangat mencintaimu baekhyun. Maukah kau menjadi namjachingguku?"

MWO? Namjachinggu? Dia pasti gila. Dia pasti sudah gila karena memintaku menjadi namjachinggunya. Park Chanyeol sepertinya aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit jiwa sekarang juga.

" yak apakah kau sudah gila chanyeol?"

" ya menjadi gila seperti ini karena mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

" Kau gila. Kita ini sesama namja mana mungkin kita perpacaran. Dan aku tekankan bahwa aku adalah namja normal. Jadi buang jauh pirikan gilamu itu chanyeol." Ucapku lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya yang mematung di depan gerbang sekolah.

" YA BYUN BAEKHYUN, AKU BISA MEMBUATMU JATUH CINTA KEPADA KU MESKI KAU TAK CINTA KEPADAKU. DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA. AKU PASTI AKAN BERHASIL MEMBUATMU JATUH CINTA KEPADAKU. INGAT ITU BAIK – BAIK BAEKKIE."

Ya Tuhan aku benar – benar dibuat malu oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak malu jika dia berteriak sekeras itu. _And look _semua orang sekarang memandangku aneh. Park Chanyeol awas kau. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena membuatku malu setengah mati.

SKIP

Chanyeol POV

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Jika seorang Park Chanyeol sudah bertekat maka tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan tekatnya. Dan sekarang aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar baekhyun bisa mencintaiku. Hari ini aku sengaja menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah sambil membawa seikat bunga mawar merah. Kenapa aku membawa mawar merah? Karena aku tahu sekali jika baekhyunku itu sangat menyukai mawar merah. Ah itu dia baekkie sudah datang. Aigoo aku sangat gugup sekarang, kuharap dia bisa menerima bunga pemberianku ini.

" annyeong baekkie ini aku membawakan bunga untukmu, kuharap kau menyukainya."

" kenapa kau memberikanku bunga chanyeol? KAU KIRA AKU INI SEORANG YEOJA EOHH?" teriaknya aku hanya bisa menahan senyumku karena baekkieku 1000 kali lebih imut saat dia sedang marah seperti saat ini.

" kau memang bukan seorang yeoja baekkie, tapi kau jauh lebih indah dari yeoja manapun di dunia ini dan itulah yang membuatku sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

" Yak kau benar – benar gila park chanyeol. Cih nih ambil saja bunga ini aku tidak akan sudi menerima apapun pemberianmu chanyeol."

Setelah itu baekkie berlari menuju ke kelas. Aku hanya memandang sendu bunga mawar yang tadi di tolak oleh baekhyun. Sepertinya butuh perjuangan yang sangat ekstra untuk mendapatkan hati baekhyun. Byun baekhyun semakin kau menolak perasaanku semakin aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Saranghae byun baekhyun dan aku akan terus berusaha sampai kau mengucapkan Nado Saranghae kepadaku.

Nado Saranghae –

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi dan aku langsung bergegas ke ruang guru. Aku datang ke sana ingin meminta izin menggunakan speaker sekolah. Aku akan memberikan kejutan kepada baekkie. Semoga dengan perbuatanku kali ini dia akan menerima perasaan cintaku.

" _annyeong aku park chanyeol maaf jika aku menggangu waktu istirahat kalian aku ingin mengungapkan perasaanku kepada seseorang. Aku sangat mencintai namja ini namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Sudah lama aku mencintai baekkie. Aku petama kali bertemu dengannya di taman kota dan sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta padanya. Semenjak itu aku menjadi stalker dari baekhyun. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa foto baekkie yang ku ambil secara diam – diam saat ini. Mungkin kalian semua menganggapku gila karena aku sampai melakukan ini semua demi baekhyun. Aku memang gila karenanya. Dan kali ini aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini kau dapat menerima perasaanku kali ini Byun Baekhyun._

_**Nuni meoreo cheoeumbuteo eotteon bitto musaekke hal banjjagim neoneun ganghan flashlight**_

_**(mataku dibutakan olehmu, seberkas cahaya yang menghaburkan sinar lain, pendaran cahaya yang kuat)**_

_**Ajikkkaji neoui moseup girigiri choreuseureumhan jansangeuro nama flash back**_

_**(bayangmu bagaikan kilatan film, sebuah kilas balik)**_

_**Gin miro sogeul georeosseo neol darmeun hwanyeong sairo**_

_**(Aku terjebak dalam labirin di antara ilusimu)**_

_**Son daheul deutan ne moseup heogonge soneul jeoeumyeo**_

_**(Saat aku merasa bisa meraihmu, tapi saat kuulurkan tangan ini hanyalah udara hampa yang terasa)**_

_**Meorissoge dama dun dan hananeun only you**_

_**(Satu – satunya yang tertulis dalam kepalaku hanya dirimu)**_

_**Kkok hyeonsil gateun hwansange nan michyeoganeun jung**_

_**(Fantasi yang terasa nyata ini membuatku hampir gila)**_

_**Oh no no anigetji jinjja neon anigetji**_

_**(Oh tidak, tidak bisa ini semua tidak nyata)**_

_**Mam jomajoma jorimyeonseo dagaganeun sungan**_

_**(Saat aku melangkah mendekatimu, kurasakan debaran dahsyat ini) –exo heart attack -"**_

Setelah dengan sukses membuat sekolah heboh dengan pernyataan cintaku, aku bergegas kembali ke kelasku karena bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Aku sangat tidak sabar melihat reaksi dari Baekkie. Apakah kali ini dia menerima perasaan cintaku?

Baekhyun POV

Kemana perginya park chanyeol. Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya kupastikan dia tidak akan selamat kali ini. Setelah kemarin membuatku malu setengah mati karena dia berteriak di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan sekarang dia sukses membuatku sangat malu (lagi) karena dia menyatakan cintanya lewat speaker sekolah. Yah dapat dipastikan bahwa seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu jika chanyeol mencintaiku. Dan yang paling membuatku jengkel adalah seluruh penghuni sekolah menatapku penuh selidik. Chanyeol aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Setelah mengelilingi seluruh sekolah untuk mencarinya akhirnya aku dapat menemukan chanyeol. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya.

PLAKK

Aku menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Dapat kulihat dia terkejut atas perbuatanku tadi. Aku benar –benar tidak bisa menahan emosiku sekarang dengan namja yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

" apa yang kau lakukan baekkie?" tanyanya

" seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu park chanyeol. Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua. Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. AKU INI NAMJA NORMAL CHANYEOL. BUKAN NAMJA GAY MENJIIKKAN SEPERTIMU. Mulai sekarang jangan mengikutiku, jangan mengantarku pulang, jangan memberikan boneka, jangan memberikanku mawar, jangan menunggu di depan rumah sampai aku tertidur. Intinya jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi chanyeol aku sudah muak melihatmu."

Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Kenapa aku merasakan ada perasaan yang aneh? Kenapa aku merasa sakit saat aku mengatakan hal yang begitu kejam kepada chanyeol? Dan yang paling aneh kenapa aku merasa sangat menyesal telah mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan bagi chanyeol? Entahlah kuharap setelah kejadian ini dia dapat menjauh dariku.

Nado Saranghae –

Author POV

Sudah 3 hari chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah. Dan itu sukses membuat seorang baekhyun khawatir setengah mati. Tunggu dulu baekhyun khawatir kepada chanyeol? Bukankah dia sangat membenci chanyeol. Mungkin benci bisa berubah menjadi cinta. Suasana di kantin sekolah tampak ramai tapi itu tidak membuat baekhyun bergeming dari lamunannya.

" kenapa kau melamun baekkie?" Tanya Suho teman sekelas baekhyun

" aku hanya berfikir kenapa Chanyeol tidak masuk selama 3 hari. Apakah dia sakit?" jawab baekhyun

" jelas dia sakit baekkie. Kau sudah melukai hatinya. Bayangkan saja jika orang yang sangat kau cintai menamparmu di depan umum. Dan jangan lupa kau juga sudah menghinanya gay menjijikkan."

" kau benar ini semua salahku. Aku harus meminta maaf pada chanyeol. Tapi aku ragu suho-ya apakah dia akan memaafkanku."

" dia pasti akan memaafkanmu baekkie karena dia sangat mencintaimu."

Sepulang sekolah baekhyun langsung menuju ke rumah Chanyeol. Dia ingin meminta maaf kepada namja itu. Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol tenyata chanyeol tidak berada di rumah. Eomma chanyeol memberi tahu bahwa chanyeol sekarang berada di taman kota. Tanpa mau buang waktu lagi baekhyun segara pergi ke taman kota. Mata sipit baekhyun terus mencari sosok chanyeol, saat menemukan dia langsung memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

" mianhae chanyeol mianhae hiks hiks." Ujar baekhyun dengan suara yang parau

" baekkie kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis aku tidak suka jika mata indahmu itu mengeluarkan air mata." Ucap chanyeol sambil membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia sekarang berhadapan dengan baekhyun

" hiks hiks mianhae. Maafkan ucapanku tempo hari aku khilaf chanyeol saat itu aku benar – benar terbawa emosi."

" gwenchana baekkie aku tahu kau bukan orang sejahat itu. Mungkin sikapku memang terlalu keterlauan untuk bisa mendapatkanmu baekkie."

" hiks hiks kau mau memaafkanku chanyeol?"

" tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu baekkie karena aku teralu mencintaimu."

BLUSH

Mendengar perkataan dari chanyeol baekhyun hanya bisa berblushing ria. Dia sangat malu saat ini terbukti dari wajahnya yang sangat merah semerah tomat.

" benarkah kau mencintaiku chanyeol?"

"haruskah aku mati di depanmu untuk dapat membuktikan betapa besarnya cintaku kepadamu Byun Baekhyun?"

" andwee jangan pernah bilang begitu chanyeol hiks hiks aku tidak suka."

" ulijima baekkie. Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim strawberry kesukaanmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi."

" ne aku mau chanyeol. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

" yaksok? Kalau begitu tunggu di sini ne aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan seketika itu pula chenyeol pergi meninggalkan baekhyun untuk membeli eskrim strawberry. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang namun yang dia tidak ketahui adalah dari arah berlawanan terlihat sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat dan tidak terkendali.

BRAKK

Tubuh chanyeol menghantam mobil tersebut dan membuatnya terseret beberapa meter. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit luar biasa. Darah berceceran dimana – mana. Terlihat banyak orang yang mengerumungi chanyeol dan terdapat seorang namja yang membeku melihat siapa korban kecelakaan. Dia adalah baekhyun

" CHANYEOLLIE ANDWE ANDWE HIKS HIKS HIKS" teriak baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh penuh darah chanyeol.

" baekiee saranghae jeongmal saranghae." Ucap chanyeol lirih setelah itu juga chanyeol memejamkan matanya

" CHANYEOLIEE ANDWE GAJIMA BAHKAN AKU BELUM SEMPAT BILANG NADO SARANGHAE. IRONNA CHANYEOL IRONNA HIKS."

Baekhyun terus menangis sambil membisikkan nado saranghae ke telinga chanyeol yang tidak sadarkan diri.

THE END

_EPILOGUE_

Baekhyun POV

Sudah seminggu chanyeol masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat kondisinya sekarang. Mengapa harus Chanyeol yang mengalami koma? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang koma? Jika saja aku tidak meminta es krim mungkin chanyeol tidak akan terbaring lemah seperti saat ini.

"_haruskah aku mati di depanmu untuk dapat membuktikan betapa besarnya cintaku kepadamu Byun Baekhyun?"_

" hiks chanyeol. Mianhae jika baru sekarang aku menyadari betapa besarnya rasa cintamu kepadaku hiks hiks. Kenapa aku baru menyadari perasaanmu saat kau koma yeollie hiks hiks mianhae"

Aku berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Aku memegang tangannya dan mengecupnya beberapa kali sebelum aku mencium dahi, kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, hidung mancungnya dan yang terakhir aku mencium bibirnya. Airmataku tidak dapat ku bendung saat aku mencium bibirnya.

" ironna chanyeol hiks aku berjanji jika kau bangun nanti aku tidak akan pernah meragukan cintamu lagi."

Kulihat masih belum ada respon dari chanyeol. Hatiku sakit sekali serasa ribuan belati menghujam jantungku sekarang. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha agar chanyeol sadar dari komanya. Pelahan aku membisikkan sesuatu di telinga chanyeol.

" aku berjanji akan setiap hari mengucapkan nado saranghae yeollie. Bukankan ini yang kau inginkan?"

Dapat kulihat jari chanyeol bergerak. Tuhan terima kasih kau telah membuat yeollieku sadar.

" baekkie. Aku dimana?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya karena sekarang aku tengah memeluk posesif namja yang paling aku cintai ini. Posisiku sekarang menindih chanyeol yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

" hiks hiks akhirnya kau sadar yeollie. Kau tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu chagi."

" chagi? Apa kau juga?"

" ne yeollie nao saranghae. Aku mencintaimu ah anni aku sangat sangat mencintaimu." Setelah aku mengucapkan itu chanyeol melumat bibirku lembut. Dia memberiku lumatan – lumatan yang sangat manis. Aku menangis di sela – sela ciuman ini. Aku bukan menangis karena bersedih tapi aku menangis karena bahagia. Bahagia karena Tuhan mengizinkanku untuk tetap bersama Chanyeol. Setelah itu chanyeol melepaskan tautan di antara kami.

" saranghae Byun Baekhyun."

" nado saranghae Park Chanyeol." Dan kembali bibir kami menyatu dalam lumatan – lumatan yang sangat manis.

FIN

Fiuh akhirnya ff ni kelar juga. Author udah nyiapin sequel ff ini tapi tergantung dari readers mau apa nggak ada sequel. Jangan lua RCL ne ^^v


End file.
